The Other Student
by Tigergirl713
Summary: Po and the Five are welcoming Shifu's student that he has trained away from them. But only her and Shifu know that she is Tigress' sister. How will Tigress react? What will the others think? How will this change life at the Jade Palace? What is her sister hiding? Please review! And please vote my poll! :)
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

"You all must be on your best behavior that means don't make rude comments and don't bother Master Yao, Master Chao, or Shira." Shifu explained to Po and the Furious Five.

"Yeah Monkey don't blow it" Po said

"I mean you Po" Shifu said "this can help the Jade Palace get in better condition, Shira has agreed to come and she might know how to deal with you like we all have"

"I can't believe that Master Shira is coming to be at the Jade Palace" said Po excitedly "I mean you all must think she's awesome and they say she's so beautiful that you could cry"

"We'll we wouldn't know that because we haven't meet her" said Mantis

"WHAT!" Po shouted a he looked at the Five "You haven't meet her how can that be I mean she is a master around our age so I thought Shifu would have introduced her to you by now because he trained her at the Ming Ya Temple."

"But we have heard of her adventures" Viper said

"Po I always went alone or with Master Oogway." Shifu explained "but I never went with the Five"

"Why not?" Po said

"We had to be here so when they went we would be here to protect the valley" Crane explained to Po

"What's she like Master Shifu?" Po asked

"Shira is not one of emotion, she doesn't smile much, doesn't hug or get excited, tends to over train, but she is very mysterious" Shifu explained

"So what your saying is that we're getting another Tigress" said Monkey

"Shira is 'sigh' in a word ... hardcore, she will also show you some other ways that I trained her that will improve your kung fu" says Shifu

"Wow ... her and Tigress could be sisters" Po said

"But Tigress isn't mysterious like Shira" Mantis said as everyone looked at Tigress.

Then Tigress looked down and said "You don't know that"

"But they could still be sisters though" said Po

"About that well-" Shifu said

"Don't be ridiculous Po we can't be sisters" Tigress interrupts

"How do you know smarty cat" Po responds

Before Tigress could say anything they all her the sound of a gong. Which meant that Master Chao should be arrive along with Master Yao. Shifu, Po, and the Furious Five rush to the front of the Palace to welcome them.

~Front of The Jade Palace~

"Welcome Master Chao and to you Master Yao I hope you enjoy your stay at the Jade Palace" says Shifu as Po runs up next to him.

"Greetings Master Shifu and Dragon Warrior when will Shira arrive I can't wait to meet her" asks Chao

"Wait you haven't meet her either" Po asks "Well what about Master Yao he knows everything he should have at least met her by now right"

Suddenly Master Yao runs up and says "I have not met her Dragon Warrior but I know one thing about her"

"And that is?" asks Po

"That she has much in common with Master Tigress" says Yao

"Like what?" Mantis asked while jumping onto Po's shoulder.

"You'll see" Yao responded

Suddenly everyone looks at Tigress and Po says "A ha I knew it ha I told you Tigress in your face." Then Tigress growls at Po then Punches him.

"Shira should be getting here in about a half hour Master Chao" Shifu answers "In the mean time you two can head to your rooms and get settled in and then meet Po and the five in the Training hall then you can greet Shira when she gets here"

Then they bow to each other and Master Chao and Master Yao walk into the Jade Palace then Shifu tells the five "When Shira gets here we will bring her to the Training hall so be ready to introduce yourselves and remember she is my student like all of you but still behave"

"Yeah guys don't blow it." says Po as he starts to walk but bumps into Shifu.

"I mean you Po don't annoy her, and don't bother her" Shifu said to Po "Now all of you start going to the training hall to train for a few minutes" then they all except for Shifu walked to the training hall.

~Training Hall~

At the training hall Master Chao and Master Yao watched Po and the Furious Five train as the wait for the arrival of Master Shira then Master Chao broke the silence and says "Are you all excited to meet and train with Shira?"

"YES! I heard about her past adventures, she sounds awesome and they say she's beautiful" said Po excitedly "but I wish she was nicer than she sounds"

"Yeah sometimes women can be serious, boring, and no fun" said Monkey

"What was that you said about women?" said Viper as her and Tigress gave him mean glares.

"We'll anyways Master Yao himself said that she is exactly like Tigress so I kinda know what to expect." said Po

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tigress said in a fierce tone

"Oh nothing it's just that a-" Po said as he was interrupted by the sound of a gong witch meant that Shira was about to arrive.

"O the sound of a gong Master Shira is arriving" said Master Yao as he runs out of the training hall "We must be going."

"Alright let's prepare ourselves" said Tigress

~Meanwhile at the front of the Jade Palace~

Master Shifu, Master Chao, and Master Yao saw Shira wearing a cloak that covered her face down walking up the final steps. Then they closed their eyes as they bowed to Shira. When they opened there eyes they saw her bowing at them.

"Master Shira welcome to the Jade Palace it's nice to see you again." said Shifu

"Thank you Master Shifu it's good to see you too" said Shira "I am honored to meet you Master Chao and Master Yao."

"I am honored to meet you as we'll Master Shira." said Chao

"Master Shira I am happy to meet you" said Yao "but may I ask why you are wearing that cloak?"

"Well I didn't want anyone to suspect anything when I walked here" said Shira

"Oh I see but will you take it off later?" Yao asked

"Indeed I will Master Yao but at the right time" said Shira

"Is it hard to walk with it covering your eyes?" Chao asked

"Not at all I can see clearly" Shira responded "Master not to be rude but I would like to meet the others"

"Yes that is an excellent idea the training hall is this way." Shifu said as he used his arm to gesture the direction. Then they walked off to the training hall.

~Back at the training hall~

As they walked to the training hall Po and the Five were lined up ready to met Shira but what they did not know is what and who she is. When the training hall door opened they stopped in front of Po and the Five.

"Everyone this is Master Shira" said Shifu as Shira bowed "Shira this is Po the Dragon Warrior, that's Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis, and" Shifu finished there instead of saying Tigress he gestured his arm for Shira to walk up to Tigress.

"*Gasp* ...Tigress is-is that really you. Your so grown up" Shira said "I haven't seen you in so long"

"Wait Tigress I thought you said you've never met her before" asked Po

"I haven't ... I-I don't think I have" said Tigress sounding confused. "I'm sorry but I don't recall ever meeting you"

"No you were too young" Shira said " but an.. older sister never forgets" she said as she removed part of the cloak that was covering her head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation

"No you were too young" Shira said " but an.. older sister never forgets" she said as she removed part of the cloak that was covering her head.

They saw a female tiger with and orange eye color and looked like Tigress. Shira was wearing a vest just like Tigress' but hers was turquoise and she was wearing black pants.

"GASP'" Po, the Five and even Master Chao and Master Yao but not Shifu because he already knew. Then Crane kept staring and thought 'wow she's beautiful'

"What!" They all said at once.

"What.. Awesome Tigress has a sister this is gonna be great" Po says excitedly as he grabs Tigress and Shira and hugs them both.

"Let go of me panda .. I don't do hugging" Shira shouted

"Wait can you explain why I never knew about you, or that where have you been all of these years, or why didn't you ever come to explain all of this to me, or why I never met you?" Tigress asked very quickly.

"We'll it's a long story and I think I should tell you later Tigress" Shira told Tigress "I know it's a lot to take in and I promise I'll tell you everything"

"Well alright" Tigress responded

"In the mean time Tigress, Crane you two show Shira to her room then come back to train and the rest of you keep training." said Shifu

Tigress, Crane, and Shira walked out of the training hall, while Po and the rest of the Five kept training and Shifu, Master Chao, and Master Yao walked out of the training hall to meditate.

When Tigress, Crane, and Shira got to her room Crane said "We'll here is your room Shira" while staring at her and then walking out of the room.

"I still can't believe that I am with my sister again it's been so long." Shira said

"So can you start explaining what happened and why I didn't know you were my sister" said Tigress as Shira sat down

"Well you were taken to Bao Gu orphanage and I was taken to another orphanage because they village we were living in was being overrun by bandits, thieves, and kidnappers. Our parents did what they could but it wasn't enough." Shira explained as Tigress kneeled in front of her "The reason we were separated was because the orphanage couldn't take two tigers. They took me to an other orphanage. Then I spent a few years there being feared by everyone, being called a monster, and spending so much time in my room. I was breaking things then one day I herd the woman who worked their talking to someone. She told him that the parents were afraid to adopt a child because they were afraid of me. Then he came in my room and it was Shifu he said he would help me"

"That's what happened to me" said Tigress

"Exactly but he took me to the Ming Ya palace, but he never loved me like an adoptive-daughter"

"Wow it's like a family tradition" Tigress said

"I guess it is." Shira said "and I would like to teach you some of the things I know... Master Tigress" she said as she and Tigress bowed to each other.

"We should be getting back to the training hall" said Tigress

"Yes we should; I have always wanted to try the training hall at the Jade Palace" said Shira as they both walked out of the room

**~Training Hall~**

As they arrived at the training hall everyone stopped training and went to Shira to welcome her then Viper said "Hi Shira would you like to try out the training hall?"

"Um ok sure" Shira said as she took a few steps forward as the others took a few steps back. The she jumped and landed on the spinning wood and jumped again and kicked and punched the the chained wood with spikes. Then she went through the training hall as fast as the wind and landed in a perfect stance right if front of Po and the Five.

"That was AWESOME!" Po shouted

"Amazing" Monkey said

"Nice" said Mantis

"Incredible" said Viper

"Impressive" Tigress said

"Beautiful" said Crane while staring at Shira.

"Um thanks?" Shira replied "So what do we do know?"

Suddenly Master Shifu, Master Chao, and Master Yao walk in and Shifu says "We will all go to the village the festival introduce and announce that Shira will be at the Jade Palace now so everyone go to your rooms and get ready"

**~In the Kitchen~**

Then they all left to their rooms and when Shira was cleaned up she went to the kitchen to see Po, Tigress, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis sitting at the table. Then Shira sat at the table and said "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all take a seat." Viper answered

"So Master Shifu says that you will be showing us some other training routines" said Po

"Yes that is true" Shira answered

"So what are you going to be showing us" said Mantis

"We'll there will be-" before Shira could finish Crane walked in the room holding a bouquet of flowers in his arm

"Hey Shira-I got you these flowers-I didn't know what kind you like so I got you these-roses" Crane said "here you go and-I really should be going so-uh-yeah bye!"

Crane runs out of the room leaving Shira with a confused look on her face.

"What was that about?" Shira asked

"Who knows?" said Tigress

"You mean it's not totally obvious" said Po

"No; what?" asked Shira

"Crane has a crush on you Shira" said Monkey

"What no he doesn't that's impossible" Shira replied

"Yeah Monkey, Crane doesn't have a crush on Shira." Po said

"Thank you" Shira said before drinking her tea

"He's gotta HUGE crush on her" Po shouted as Shira spit out her tea and started coughing

"PO!" Tigress yelled as she got up to help Shira

"Are you okay Shira" asked Viper after Shira stopped coughing

"I'm fine if you don't count almost choking on tea" Shira replied while looking angrily at Po

"Sorry it's that Crane has a crush on you... that means we should start planning the wedding!" Po shouted

"WHAT! Po that's ridiculous if he likes me which he doesn't that doesn't mean that I like him that way because I don't" said Shira

"Better tell him before he's asks you on a date" said Po

"Po stop it!" Tigress shouted

"Let's talk about something else now" Viper said "So Shira you and Tigress are um sisters"

"Oh yeah I wanna know about that" said Po

"We'll what do you wanna know" said Shira

Before Po could ask they heard the gong so they all got up and ran down to the village.

**~Thanks everyone for reading my story. Sorry if it kinda has it twice or something it's cause this is hard for me to use. But anyway Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Festival and Training

**_Thanks for waiting for Chapter 3 I'll try to post Chapter 4 soon. In the beginning of Chapter 4 I'll do shout outs to the people for liking my story. I really appreciate those of you putting the story and me on you favorite story and author and that your following me and the story. Enough about me on to the story!_**

Before Po could ask they heard the gong so they all got up and ran down to the village.

**_~The Village~_**

When they arrived Po and the Five were on the left of the stage. Master Shifu, Master Chao, and Master Yao were lined up in the center of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce to you the a new master of the Jade Palace Master Shira!" Shifu announced

Shira walks forward to the front of the stage while the villagers claps and cheer. Then Shifu says "I would also like to announce that she is the sister of Master Tigress." Then the villagers gasp for a second. Then Po walks next to her.

"It's ok everyone I just found out too." Po says "even Master Tigress just found out so it's a surprise for everyone but trust me Master Shira is just like me and the Furious Five that she is Master Shifu's student and that she will protect the Valley of Peace from any threats" then Shifu stopped Po from talking.

"As I was saying Master Shira will now show you all what she can do." Shifu announced

Suddenly Shira jumped and did three flips in the air as she landed in a perfect stance. Then she got a big rock kicked it in the air a few times and when it went up the last time she jumped and punched the rock. She landed doing the splits and when the rock landed on the stage it looked just like the Jade Palace and the stairs that lead to it.

"ooo" the villagers said then they applaud and cheered for Shira

After a while it was the time of the festival to celebrate Shira's welcoming. People were laughing dancing to the music and having a good time. Po, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper were talking until she slithered over to Shira with Tigress. Po, Monkey, and Mantis watched to see what they were talking about.

" Are you enjoying the festival Shira?" Viper asked

"Yes I am and I have never been to a festival" Shira answered

Then when Tigress was about to say something Crane walked over and asked nervously "Hey Shira would you like to uh dance with me?"

"Sorry but I uh I don't dance" Shira replied

Crane said "Oh ok then." with a disappointed look on his face then walked over to Po, Monkey and Mantis.

"Sorry Crane" said Monkey

"It's ok" Crane said

"Maybe you should do things she likes to do" Mantis suggested

"Like what?" Crane asked

"Well I don't think she knows her way around the Jade Palace after training" Po said " Maybe you can show her around if you know what I mean huh huh."

"That could work but what if she wants to train or something?" Crane asked

"Then you can offer to train with her" Po said

"Well-" before Crane could finish Po interrupted

"Come on Crane she's the only woman you have ever liked who is a kung fu master this is a once in a life time chance" Po said

"You know; he's right" Mantis said as Monkey nodded

"Ok I'll do it" Crane said "but I still don't know what she likes"

"We'll Master Yao said she's just like Tigress so do things what she likes" Monkey said

"That'll work" Mantis agreed

"And before you know it Crane we're gonna be planning a wedding" Po said

Really Po that again" Monkey said

"It could happen" Po said

"That'll make Tigress Crane's sister-in-law" Mantis said as he laughed

"We'll think about it Crane" Po said

**_~Jade Palace~_**

That night when everyone was sleeping Tigress woke up and walked to the sacred peach tree. She sat down looking down than looking at the moon then she turned around it was Shifu.

"Trouble sleeping?" He said as he walked over to her"I know your a light sleeper Tigress but I know it's not the reason why your here."

"We'll it's just that I feel awkward about having a sister" Tigress said "I never knew anyone like me but know there is and it's my sister."

"Hmm well it could be difficult for you to be in this position" Shifu explained "Maybe I should have told you about her a long time ago."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her Master Shifu?" Tigress asked

"Well she didn't want you to know about because she thought that she was a danger to you" Shifu answered "so that's why I trained her at the Ming Ya Temple and you here."

Then he put his hand on Tigress' shoulder and smiled. The Tigress turned and looked at him and smiled then she stopped smiling, looked down, and turned her head forward. Then Shifu took his hand off and said "You should get sleep if your going to do training tomorrow"

"Yes Master Shifu" Tigress said

Then she bowed and walked away then Shifu waited a few seconds and walked to his room.

**_~The Next Morning~ _**

The next morning Po and the Five were lined up with Shifu and Shira standing in front of them with something behind her back.

"Everyone Shira will show you a training exercise that will be tough but it can improve your kung fu." Shifu explained as Po was eating dumplings then Shifu sighed and said "Good luck" then walks away. Then Shira steps next to the last person in the row pulls out a bow and arrow from behind her back.

"If your paying attention you might want to take a step back" she said as she prepared to shoot the arrow, and the Five stepped back.

"What?" Po said right before Shira released the arrow that shot Po's dumpling to the top of a tall wooden pole.

"Thank you for volunteering." Shira said "Retrieve the arrow"

"Alright I will" Po said as he grabbed the pole and was about to start climbing until Shira walked over.

"Wait you seem to be missing something" Shira said

"What?" Po said

"Do you agree that someone would need strength and discipline to get to the arrow?" Shira asked

"What does this have to do with training?" Monkey asked

"You'll see" Shira said "so Po do you agree?"

"Uh I guess" Po answered

"Good" Shira said as she got 2 heavy weights made of metal and that had cloth like handle. Then she held one up."This represents discipline" She said then she handed it to Po and held up the other one "and this represents strength you need both to reach the arrow"

"Alright I can do this Dragon Warrior style!" Po said as he gave all of his energy and lifted himself up. Everyone looked at him as he raised himself up one inch.

"Ok whose next?" Shira asked "Anyone?"

"I'll go" Crane shouted to impress Shira

Shira handed Crane the weights, he walked over to the wooden pole, took a deep breath and started climbing. He got almost to the arrow then he slipped and nearly fell but got back up. He got the arrow and slid back down and handed it to Shira but before she could get it Po ran over, took the dumpling off the arrow, and shoved it in his mouth. Everyone looked at Po for a second then Shira looked at Crane.

"Good work Crane your kung fu will improve soon" she said "anyone else" as she shot another arrow to the top of the wooden pole

"I'll give it a try" said Tigress as she grabbed the weights from Crane. Tigress jumped up and grabbed the wooden pole over half way there she climbed as fast as she could and got the arrow and brought it back to Shira.

"Tigress that was incredible you did it so fast... amazing" Shira said "your kung fu will definitely improve!"

"Does anyone else want to try?" Shira asked as she looked around "no; ok then everyone go to the training hall do what you usually do for training.''

Everyone went into the training hall except for Shira and Tigress. Then Tigress walked over to Shira and said "I still can't believe that I have a sister."

"Crazy isn't it" Shira said

"I thought I had no family" Tigress said "but a sister who's a kung fu master it's unbelievable"

"Yeah it is... the last time I saw you you were a little girl and our parents wanted to protect you at any cost" Shira said "but know that I see that your a kung fu master you don't need protecting"

"Why did they want to protect me?" Tigress asked

"The village we lived in was overrun by bandits one of them got in our house" Shira explained "one of them took you and ran out of the house. Then our father ran out to save you but someone already did. It was Master Oogway he handed you to our father as he looked at you and me and said that we were going to be in a great battle."

"Really Master Oogway saved me he never told me." Tigress replied "Does Master Shifu know?"

"I don't know," Shira answered "but you could ask him."

"I have never had a personal conversation to him. Not even telling him about my day. How would I be able to talk to him about that?" Tigress said

"Maybe he'll come to you" Shira said "you never know. I've never been able to talk to him like a father though he has never once said that he is proud of me"

"Well I guess your right," Tigress said " now let's get in the training hall."

"Oh and Tigress... I'm proud of you." Shira said

"I've never heard that from Shifu either" Tigress said right before she walked inside the training hall.

**_Thanks to the people who read and like my story. Just to remind you this is my first fanfic so if something looks off it's because this is confusing for me. Please tell me what you think. Since people seem to like my story I'll try to put my chapters on faster._**


	4. Chapter 4: The Tour

**_Thanks you guys for reading my story especially a really big thanks to Love stories0312 for following me and the story and putting me and the and the story on the favorites list. I'm doing this to show my appreciation for those supporting me on my first fanfic. Now on to the story!_**

**_~The Courtyard~_**

About half an hour later everyone went outside to training hall to work out. Mantis was using the punching bag, Monkey and Crane were using the staffs, Viper was meditating, Tigress was working on her balance and Po was sitting down as he ate bean buns. Shira was doing curl ups with the back of her knees on the pull up bar.

Monkey and Crane were looking at her for a second then Monkey said to Crane "go talk to her." Then Monkey walked over and stood next to Po as Crane walked over to Shira.

"Crane's about to go talk to Shira" said Monkey

"This is gonna be good" Po said

"Hey Shira" Crane said, then Shira put her hands on the pull up, bar took her feet off, and stood.

"Uh hey Crane" Shira responded " do you need something?"

"Well uh I was wondering if I could show you around the village if you want." Crane said

As Crane and Shira were talking Po and Monkey were spying from the tree. "He's nervous he can't be nervous it won't work if he's nervous." Po said

"Relax Po Crane is always nervous when he talks to women he likes." Monkey said

As Po and Monkey were spying Crane started to have a romantic daydream with him and Shira. In the daydream Crane was fighting a thousand bad guys to one and beat them all. Then Crane saw Shira who stood on a high mountain wearing a beautiful dress, she went down to Crane while fighting bad guys on her way down. When she got to Crane she stood in front of him eye to eye. Then Shira said "Crane... Crane Crane!"

Then Crane woke up from his daydream and said "huh what?"

"I said ok." Shira said "how about in an hour?"

"Oh ok great" Crane said as he was smiling and then walked to away.

**_~In the Kitchen~_**

Later Po, Monkey, Mantis, and Viper saw Crane in the kitchen and he felt as happy as ever.

"Crane is everything ok?" Viper asked

"Everything is WONDERFUL nothing can ever ruin the fact that I'm in love!" Crane shouted

"So Shira said yes?" Monkey asked

"Well I asked her if I could show her around the village." Crane explained "and she said ok!"

"So your in love with Shira?" Viper asked

"YES!" Crane shouted

"Wow that's great Crane" Po said

"What's great?" Tigress asked

"Nothing!" Po said

"Po what are you hiding?" Tigress asked

"Nothing!" Po said

"Guys you shouldn't keep it from Tigress" Viper said

"Keep what from me?" Tigress asked

"The fact that Crane show is gonna show Shira around around the village." Mantis said

"Why would you need to hide that from me?" Tigress asked

"Well it's just that CRANE IS IN LOVE WITH SHIRA!" Po shouted

"What!" Tigress shouted

"I'm not in love with her I just have a crush on her." Crane said

"But you said you were in love with her" Monkey said

"Oh I did I guess I was so happy that I got over myself." Crane said "but I-"

"What is going on in here?" Shifu interrupted

Then everyone looked at Crane waiting for an answer. "Well I uh... um gotta go" Crane said right before he ran out of the room.

**_~The Courtyard~_**

Then he ran outside and saw Shira "oh hey Shira I will now show you around the village" he said as he grabbed her and started running to the village.

**_~The Village~_**

Later in the village Crane and Shira were walking as people greeted them but mostly Shira.

"That's the apple cart, that's" before Crane could finish he saw Po "Po what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask why you ran out earlier" Po said

"Because I had to show Shira around and well I was going to be late." Crane explained

"You were twenty minutes early" Shira said

"Oh a was I" Crane said

"So how's the tour going?" Po asked

"I guess it ok" Shira said

"Have you showed her my dad's noodle shop?" Po asked Crane

"Oh I almost forgot about that" Crane said "Follow me Shira"

**_~The Noodle Shop~_**

Then Po, Crane, and Shira walked to Mr. Pings noodle shop then Mr. Ping saw Po. Then he went to him and said "Oh Po it's good to see you."

"Hey dad I want you to meet someone" Po said "this is Master Shira and she is Tigress' sister!"

"I know Po I was at the festival selling noodles" Mr. Ping said "everyone is talking about how excited they are"

"Shira this is my dad Mr. Ping" Po said "dad this is Shira"

"It's nice to officially meet you Master Shira" Mr. Ping said as he walked up to her

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Ping" Shira said

"What are you holding there Mr. Ping" Crane asked

"Oh someone gave it to me it's a flyer for a new action figure so I wanted to give it to Po" Mr. Ping explained "I know how much he likes those"

"Awesome! let me see!" Po shouted as he grabbed the flyer "awesome it's the new Master Shira action figure."

"Action figures?" Shira asked

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you that Po likes collecting action figures of me the rest of the Five, Master Shifu even himself!" Crane explained

"Yeah because their awesome!" Po said

"Alright I think I should get going I promised Tigress something" Shira said as she walked backwards and went to the door

"I'll go with you" Crane said

"Me to" said Po as he ran out of the noodle shop "bye dad"

**_~The Village~_**

Then they walked through town to get to the Jade Palace steps but then "HELP BANDITS!" Someone yelled. They ran to where Fung and his gang were robbing the apple cart. "Help help" the Apple cart duck yelled as Fung grabbed his cash box.

"Looks like you've been robbed" Fung said

"Actually it's you have" Garei said

Then Fung threw his helmet on the ground and shouted "daren't Garei it doesn't matter just "sigh" just get the money!"

"Alright Fung you've been caught" Po said as he, Crane, and Shira were in their fighting stances.

" 'ugh' man we were so close" Fung yelled as he threw his helmet on the ground again then he looked up and saw Shira "Woah ha ha ho who is this pretty lady." Then Shira gave him a mean glare.

"That's Shira Master Tigress sister." Crane said

"And your going down" Shira said

"Oh well see pretty kitty" Fung said then Shira gave him a big punch under his chin sending him flying into a wall. "Wow your as strong as Tigress"

"There sisters what do you expect" Crane said. After a few minutes of fighting the crocs got away but then Fung stopped while the other crocs ran.

"This isn't over except for this part is o-ver but the rest isn't!" Fung yelled and ran away

Then Shira walked over to the apple cart duck with the cash box and said "here's your money are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you Master Shira." He said

"Your welcome." She said Po and Crane walked over to her.

"Good job Shira!" Po said

"Thanks" she said then she got on the ground on both knees, put her right paw on her head and the other on the ground as she moaned.

"Shira!" Po shouted

"We have to get her back to the palace" Crane said as he and Po helped her up and started to walk to the palace.

**_~The Jade Palace~_**

When they got to the palace Po open the Jade Palace doors where they saw Shifu, Master Chao, Master Yao, and the rest of the Five in the Hall of Heros.

Then Po yelled "Master Shifu something's wrong with Shira!"

"What, what happened?" Shifu asked

"We were just fighting some crocs and about a minute later her head started hurting" Crane explained as Shira was moaning

"She must get some rest." Yao said as he walked to them

"Shira let's get you to bed" Tigress said then she helped her walk to the barracks

"Let me help" Viper said

"No I... I'm fine" Shira said then she fell half way until Tigress caught her

"No your hurt and you need rest" Tigress explained "were getting you to bed."

"Ok... ok" Shira whispered as she closed her eyes and fainted

"Shira!" Someone yelled was the last thing she heard until she saw nothing but darkness.

**_Ok guys tell me what you think. If your not a CraneXShira fan all I can tell you without giving any spoilers is don't worry._**


	5. Chapter 5:Bad News

**_~Hey guys thanks for reading my story I hope you like it. Just reminding you that this is my first story so if something looks off that's why. Anyways enjoy the story!~_**

_**"**__Shira!" Someone yelled was the last thing she heard until she saw nothing but darkness._

**_~Shira's Room The Next Day in the Afternoon~_**

_"Huh?" Shira said as she started do wake up "what.. what happened"_

_"You fainted yesterday and you've been out ever since" Tigress explained_

_"I'll go tell the others she's awake" Viper said_

_" 'moan' why does my head hurt?" Shira asked_

_"Well you, Po, and Crane were fighting some bandits and your head started hurting right after. Then they brought you back here then you said you were fine but you fainted. So we brought you here the doctor said you'd be fine. But you won't be strong enough to do kung fu or maybe even walk." Tigress explained_

_Suddenly everyone walked in the room and stood next to Shira lying on her bed. "Shira are you alright how do you feel?" Shifu asked _

_" I-I feel 'moan' a little-dizzy and -cold" Shira said_

_"Here's a blanket" Monkey said as he handed it to her _

_"Thanks" Shira said "Master what is wrong with me?"_

_"I believe when you got hit in the back of your head it took a while to take effect, but it's not like any injury this one will make you ill" He explained "but all you can do is take it easy, the dizzy is also affecting your walking, so until you can walk someone will be bringing you food and checking on you once in a while"_

_"Do you need anything?" Po asked _

_"No I'm fine" Shira whispered as she closed her eyes._

_"We should leave you to rest" Chao said then everyone walked out except Shifu._

_He walked up to her took her paw and put it between his hands and said "You'll be fine I know you will" he smiled and stayed for a few minutes then he left the room closed the door but looked back for a few seconds._

**_~Later that night in the kitchen~_**

_Po and the Five were sitting at the table in front of their food in silence. Then Po looked up from is noodles and said "I'm really worried" _

_"We know Po we all are but she'll be fine, right Tigress?" Viper said_

_" 'sigh' I hope so" Tigress responded _

_"She will" Shifu said they turned around and saw him standing at the kitchen entrance "I had just spoken with the doctor and he says that she will be fine as long as she takes the cure for her illness which we could get in the village tomorrow morning"_

_"Well that won't be so hard, I mean it's just going to the village for a few minutes and coming back" Mantis said_

_"Actually it's harder than you think, this cure is rare because since very few have needed it in decades I'm afraid it may take a while to find" _

_"Do you really think we'll be able to find it in the village Master Shifu?" Po asked with a worried look on her face._

_" 'sigh' I don't know but if she doesn't get it within four days she will 'sigh' " Shifu said that gave everyone else a worried look _

_"She will what Master Shifu?" Viper asked_

_"She... won't survive without the cure" Shifu said then looked down and his ears went flat_

_"Does she know?" Crane asked_

_"Yes... she does" Shifu responded after a few minutes _

_"What is the cure?" Po asked_

_"It's tea made from Saffron flower we need to find it as soon as possible" Shifu explained "Master Chao and Master Yao will be staying for a few more days to help"_

_"So where should we look?" Monkey asked _

_"Well where ever we can, Master Chao says that there may be one somewhere at Camelback Mountain, so that will be our first destination, and we all are going with." Shifu explained "Speaking of Shira has anyone taken her dinner to her."_

_"No; I don't think so" Po said "Hey Tigress why are you so quiet?" then everyone looked at Tigress who was just staring at her uneaten dinner._

_"Huh? What-no reason" She said "I'll take Shira some food" then she got some food on a wooden tray and walked out of the room._

_"Master Shifu I feel like this is bothering Tigress but she is afraid to talk about it." Viper said as she slithered off her chair._

_"Yeah Shifu I think you should talk to her or both of them" Po suggested_

_"Perhaps your right but I have never been able to have a personal or emotional conversation with either of them" Shifu responded "but I don't know if they would want me to"_

_"Well I mean their technically your daughters so you better do it now while you still have a chance." Po said "I mean c'mon when was the last time you told either of them that you were proud of them or that you loved them" _

_"I-I uh... your right Po I guess I should but I don't know if right now is the right time" Shifu explained_

_"Well you better do it soon Master Shifu I think they'd appreciate that your trying to bond with them" Viper said _

_"Alright I'll talk to them but separately" Shifu said "now get some rest it will be a long day tomorrow goodnight"_

_"Good night Master Shifu" they all said in unison then left the room. Shifu paused and had a concerned look on his face then left._

**_~Shira's room while the others were still in the kitchen~_**

_"Shira are you awake?" Tigress whispered as she opened the door and peeked in the room._

_"Yes; come in" Shira responded as she used her arms to sit up on her bed with her legs flat._

_"I thought you'd like some dinner" Tigress said then handed the wooden tray to Shira._

_"Thanks Tigress" she said _

_"I see your arms are getting some strength back" Tigress said then she walked and sat on the edge of Shira's bed next to her left leg._

_"Yeah I just hope my legs will too" Shira said in a depressed tone then her eyes looked down._

_"I'm sure they will" Tigress said with a fake smile, then turned to a sad face "So you know?"_

_A few minutes went by then Shira said "Yeah and if I do I want you to know that I'm sorry for not telling you about me and now I only have a few days left to get to know my sister."_

_"Don't say that, you'll live and we will get to know each other more that I promise" Tigress said_

_"How I only have four more days and who knows if this cure still exists"_

_"I don't know..." Tigress said "You should start eating, your food will get cold, and I think I should get some rest"_

_"Oh thank you, and good night Tigress" Shira said_

_"Good night sis" Tigress whispered then walked out of the room and went to hers._

**_~Middle of the night Tigress' room~_**

_Tigress kept tossing and turning, and closed her eyes tighter and tighter. Then she sat up with her eyes open and walked out of the barracks to the Sacred Peach Tree._

**_~The Sacred Peach Tree~_**

_She sat down against the tree then buried her face in her knees then lifted her head "I can't believe this is happening, I found out I have a sister and now I'm going to loose her" she said with a sad look on her face. Then she heard someone coming she turned and saw Shifu and said "Oh Master Shifu I'm apologize if I had awaken you" _

_"No Tigress you didn't... I believe we are out here for the same reason" He said as he walked over to her "your worried about Shira aren't you?" _

_"Yes Master I am, I can't sleep thinking that I might loose my sister that I had just met" Tigress responded "I'm... afraid to loose her" then looked back down_

_"I am as well Tigress... I don't want to loose one of my students" Shifu said with a sad look on his face._

_"I don't know what to do Master Shifu I think it should have been me and not her" Tigress said like she was about to cry._

_"Tigress I know what your going through, I don't like to see my daughters in pain" Shifu explained "I should have told you this a long time ago but... I'm proud of you, you and Shira are my daughters and I am sorry that I haven't been a good father."_

_"Master-" Tigress said but was feeling better with what Shifu said that it was hard for her to talk. _

_"Tigress you don't need to worry we will find that flower even if it makes my bones crack and from now on I will be a better father for my daughters" Shifu said in a calm voice that made Tigress not worry._

_"Thank you Master Shifu for telling me this I feel a lot better now" Tigress said with a smile on her face as she got on both of her knees and looked at him._

_"Your welcome Tigress you should get some rest" He said with a smile on his face too_

_"Your right... goodnight Master Shifu" Tigress said as she stood back up._

_"Goodnight Tigress sleep well" Shifu said then he walked away followed by Tigress with smiles on their faces._


	6. Chapter 6: A New Quest

**_~Hey Chapter 6 is posted which you can obviously see. Please tell me what you think of the story by reviewing. Enjoy!~_**

**_~The next morning in the Hall of Heroes~_**

Po, and the Five were lined up in front of Shifu, Master Chao, and Master Yao.

It was a half hour before the morning gong rang and everyone was was about to leave to look for the Saffron flower. Chao was explaining where to look then Shifu explained who would go with who "Monkey you will go with Mantis, Crane go with Viper, Po go with Master Chao, and I will go with Master Yao."

"What about me Master?" Tigress asked and everyone looked at her then Shifu walked over to her.

"Tigress you will stay here and watch over Shira" he explained

"Master with all do respect, I wish to help" Tigress said

"Look Tigress you need to stay, Shira cannot stay here alone remember she can't defend herself, we all need you here do you understand?" Shifu explained then everyone else started to walk away.

"Yes Master Shifu of course" Tigress responded as she looked down

Then Shifu walked to the Jade palace doors and started to close them but he stopped when it was almost closed and said "Don't worry Tigress we all care to get Shira that cure, I know that you need her and she need you, and this will be a great way for you two to get to know each other more"

"Yes Master" Tigress said then they both smiled at each other for a second.

"We won't be back until midnight, so I trust you will keep Shira safe... goodbye Tigress" He said then closed the door

"Good bye Master" Tigress said even though she knew that he didn't hear her. Then she walked to Shira's room

**_~The Village with Po and Master Chao~_**

Po and Master Chao were walking in the village then suddenly they both heard Po's stomach growl then Chao asked "Have you had breakfast Dragon Warrior?"

"No Master Chao I haven't and you can call me Po" Po said

"I haven't had any either would you like to get some?" Chao asked

"Well sure but don't we need to look for the saffron flower for Shira?" Po asked like he was confused

"We will need our energy if we are going to be looking for it and while we are there we can ask the villagers if they know if there is on in the village" Chao explained

"Alright we can go to my dad's noodle shop maybe he knows if there's one" Po said then they walked to the noodle shop

**_~The Bamboo forest with Crane and Viper~_**

Crane walked and Viper slithered in silence until Viper asked "So Crane do you still like Shira you know like, like like Shira?" Then Crane reacted with a weird look on his face that Viper said "sorry Crane too personal?"

"No it's fine.. honestly no I don't I'm starting to realize I only liked her because well... she had a good first impression and she's great at kung fu" Crane explained

"Oh ok... well it's good to know that you won't be nervous when your around her" Viper said with a little giggle

"What are you laughing at?" Crane asked with suspicion

"Oh it's just that Shira... well I don't think I should tell you" Viper said in a serious tone

"It's alright I don't have a crush on her anymore so it won't hurt" Crane said

"Are you sure?" Viper asked

"Absolutely" Crane said

"Well alright.. it happened on the day of the festival right after you gave Shira those flowers. Shira and Tigress didn't know what was going on until Po and Monkey told them that you had a crush on Shira. Then Po kinda surprised her when he said that you had a huge crush on her and she spit out her tea." Viper explained with a little giggling "but since you know are you alright?"

Crane stayed silent for a minute and said while laughing "that's hilarious she actually spit out her tea! Ha ha ha! Did it get on anyone?" Then Viper started laughing too.

"No she only spit it on the floor it was funny but she started coughing so I tried not to laugh!" Viper laughed

"Well I'm glad she doesn't like me that way either cuz it would be complicated now, and I probably would have done the same thing." Crane said as he stopped laughing

"Yeah it would be... I just hope we find that flower" Viper said in a sad way

"Don't worry we will... we have to" Crane said he and Viper kept going.

**_~Monkey and Mantis in a village~ _**

Mantis was on Monkey's shoulder and they were going around the village. Then Monkey asked a male pig "hey do you know where we could get a saffron flower? Its for our friend."

"Sorry I can't help ya I didn't know those things were still around? But there's a goat who sells medicine around the corner maybe he can help ya." The pig said

"Alright thanks" Monkey said as he walked away then he asked Mantis "I hope the others are doing better with their search."

"Maybe but this goat might have one with him." Mantis said

"But what if he doesn't?" Monkey asked in worry

"You're not a tea cup's half full kinda guy are ya" Mantis said then the both of them kept on walking.

**_~The Camelback Mountains with Shifu and Master Yao~_**

Shifu was walking and Master Yao was just skipping and looking around then went over to Shifu and said "Master Shifu I noticed that your not asking me questions like you usually do. Why is this is ask?"

"I apologize Master Yao I'm just 'sigh' " Shifu said

"I understand Shifu you are worried about your daughters Tigress and Shira. You don't want to lose Shira or never have a personal either of them. This is why you are upset. Yes?" Yao said interrupting Shifu leaving him speechless.

"Yes Master you are right as always." Shifu responded

"Then you should talk to them, this is why they have hard style and train so much because you don't have a father-daughter relationship with either of them" Yao explained "you are master-student with them, they see you as the one who they can't talk to like an unapproachable father"

"Yes master you Po, and the other members of the five agree..." Shifu said "I talked to Tigress last night and before we left but she seemed different, and I haven't even talked to Shira"

Then Yao put his hand on Shifu's shoulder and said "Shifu when you look in your heart you will know what to say to them"

"Your right Master Yao" Shifu said with more confidence

"Then what are we waiting for? We have a flower to find" Yao shouted as he ran ahead with Shifu following him

**_~Shira's Room a few minutes after everyone left~_**

"Shira are you awake" Tigress asked

"Yes come in" Shira answered "have the others left?"

"Yeah they just left a few minutes ago" Tigress said "are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No I'm fine but... I don't need everyone risking their lives for me." Shira said as she used her arms to sit up.

"Nonsense Shira, you need that cure we will do anything to get it." Tigress explained

"I guess your right I'm just not comfortable with everyone doing something for me cause I'm weak" Shira said

"It's not your fault it's your illness that's making you weak on the outside but on the inside your strong" Tigress said as she sat on the edge of the bed

"You speak like your Master Oogway or Master Shifu" Shira said

"They have said that that to me when I was a cub and I got sick." Tigress explained "so remember when you said that Shifu would eventually come to me to talk."

"Yeah, why did you two talk?" Shira asked

"Yeah he talked to my like he was my father and not my master" Tigress said

"Well what did you talk about?" Shira asked

"Well last night I couldn't sleep so I went to the peach tree and he found me there. He knew I was worried about you but he made me feel better. And before they left this morning he said that I need to stay here with you to get to know you better" Tigress explained

"Well I'm glad he went to you, but he hasn't talked to me since I found out about the cure and what would happen if I didn't get it" Shira said

"Oh I'm sure he will... you know last night he said that he will be a better father to both of his daughters" Tigress said

"Really well.. I'm happy about that" Shira said with a smile "so he said we should get to know each other more?"

"Yeah so where should we start?" Tigress asked

"Well tell me about something that big happened to you like uh.." Shira said

"I could tell you when one of the Five or I almost became Dragon Warrior but then Po fell out of the sky" Tigress said

"Sounds interesting so get started" Shira said with a smile

**_~So don't forget to review and say what you think but just reminding you that this is my first fanfic. Chapter 7 might take a few more days I'm trying to post the chapters as soon as possible but it'll be posted soon so stay tuned!~_**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Quest Part 2

_**~Please post your ideas or suggestions for the story so it won't get boring for you guys but NO TiPo ideas it's just not my thing but anything else I'll try to do. Enjoy the chapter sorry if it's short.~**_

**_~Mr. Pings noodle shop with Po and Master Chao~_**

They walked in the noodle shop and being greeted by everyone there. Then Mr. Ping ran up to Po hugging him and said "Po I wasn't expecting you today especially in the morning" then he broke the hug and saw Master Chao and said

"Master Chao it is an honor to have you in my restaurant please you two can sit an table four."

"Thanks dad but we need to ask you something" Po said as he sat down

"Of course what is it?" Mr. Ping asked

"Shira is ill and she needs a saffron flower to get better" Chao said "but if she doesn't get it in a few days she will face death"

"What! That's horrible but what do you need my help for?" Mr. Ping asked in shock

"We wanted to ask if you know where we could get one" Po said

"I might have something with information about it but in the mean time let me get you some noodles." Mr. Ping said as he ran into the kitchen. Then a few minutes later he came back with two bowls of noodles and gave it to them. "Ok here are you noodles"

"Thank you Mr. Ping but do you know anything about a saffron flower?" Chao asked

"Well I heard a few costumers the other day talking and they said that a woman in the Northern Mountains has one but I don't know who it is so be careful" Mr. Ping explained

"Alright dad we will" Po said then they left the noodle shop

**_~Monkey and Mantis in another village~_**

They approached a goat at a stand that had bottles and medical supplies. Monkey and Mantis looked around the items then the goat noticed and finally asked "what do you two need?"

"We're looking for a saffron flower, do you have one?" Mantis asked

"I'm sorry the only thing I know the location of one is in the Northern Mountains" the goat explained "who's it for?"

"It's for our friend Shira she's really ill" Monkey said

"Shira you mean Master Shira that's terrible" the goat said "all I know about a saffron flower is that there's a woman who lives in the Northern Mountains but I suggest you don't go there she's someone you don't wanna mess with"

"Who?" Mantis asked

**_~Bamboo Forest with Crane and Viper~_**

"I hope the others have better luck finding the saffron flower than we do" Crane said

"I hope that Tigress and Shira are doing ok back at the palace" Viper said

"That to" Crane said then they both heard a noise "what was that?"

"Give us your money old man" they heard someone say

" 'gasp' bandits lets go!" Viper said. Then they both saw Fung and other crocs robbing an old man with a big hat covering his face and a big tail then they cornered him to the side of the cliff.

"Give us the bag or else" Fung said as he raised him with one arm

"Or else what Fung" Crane interrupted

"Ugh great we've been trying to be quieter so we didn't run in to you" Fung said as he put the old man down.

"Well looks like you need to work on that now let the old man go" Crane said as he and Viper got into a fighting stance.

"I'm not that old I still got a jump in my bones." The old man said as he got up

"Get them!" Fung yelled as he pointed to Crane and Viper

Then all the crocs ran to Crane and Viper. They Crane was fighting three crocs and Viper was fighting two but the crocs were getting them tired. Then the old man got up and said "maybe I could help" then he got his cane as two crocs ran to him. The old man swept his cane from behind one of the crocs' legs and made him fall and hit the other croc on his toe then his head and made him fall. As he was done Crane and Viper were done fighting and the crocs ran away. Then they went over to the old man.

"Are you alright sir?" Viper asked

"Oh yes I'm quite fine my fighting has been better since the last time I was fighting." The old man said "it's good to see you again Master Crane and Master Viper" he said as he removed his hat to reveal that he was Shirong

"Shirong, we haven't seen you since you patched things up with Shifu" Crane said

"Well I've been traveling a lot lately and I'd thought I'd visit my son" Shirong explained "how is he doing?"

"Umm well we're all looking for a saffron flower for Master Shira who is Tigress' sister and she needs it in three days time" Crane explained

"Oh my well, I'll go with you even if I don't know her I could still help" Shirong said

"Are you sure Shirong? Wouldn't you rather rest at the Jade Palace?" Viper said

"Nonsense I'll be fine" Shirong said

"Well alright let's go" Crane said then he turned his head and saw two familiar figures walk to them "Hey is that Monkey and Mantis?"

"Yeah.., do you think they found out any thing?" Viper asked

"Crane.. Viper!" Monkey said "Shirong? What's he doing here?"

"We found crocs robbing him" Crane said "so did you guys find out anything?"

"Yeah there's one in the Northern Mountains"Mantis said

"Then let's get to it" Shirong said

"But we're gonna have a have a hard time getting it" Monkey said

"Why who has it?" Viper asked

**_~The Camelback Mountains with Shifu and Master Yao~_**

Shifu and Master Yao were walking threw ice and snow in the mountains but Yao was mostly skipping when Shifu noticed that it was getting a little to icy Shifu said "Master Yao please slow down you might fall"

"Shifu why are you so over protective of me but not Tigress or Shira?" Yao asked

"Because I know that they can defend themselves." Shifu responded

"Are you sure Shifu, there are some things that fathers need to protect their daughters from even if they are kung fu masters" Yao said

"Like what master?" Shifu asked

"Well I haven't seen the whole world or anything like that but I have seen fathers try to protect their daughters from falling in love with someone or fighting with someone even if they do know how to fight and defend themselves" Yao explained

"I understand Master I suppose I could if they needed it" Shifu said then he turned to Yao to see his tongue stuck to ice

"Ooo so cold I love it!" Yao said

"Master Yao please don't do that you could get colder" Shifu said

"Stop worrying Shifu I'm just trying to have fun" Yao said "do you ever have fun with your students not including the Dragon Warrior"

"Not really, no Master" Shifu said

"We'll focus on protecting your daughters first then have fun with them" Yao said

"I just hope I can" Shifu said

"Don't worry Shifu eventually they will and when they need it you will know what to do" Yao said

"Your right Master I can protect and care for them like a father should because I know my father tried to." Shifu said "I think I am ready to protect them"

"Aww isn't that sweet Shifu... but who will protect you" a female voice said from behind them

**_~Sorry that I've taken so long with this chapter and sorry if it's too short my next one might be the same. So can anyone guess who this mystery female is post reviews to guess and give suggestions for the story. Try to not give me any TiPo ideas but anything else I'll try to do so the story won't get boring for anyone.~_**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories and Sleepovers

**~Sorry that the last chapter was so short I have been doing my best. So anyway Chapter 8 is posted I really hope you like it, post reviews of what you think and if you have any ideas for the story POST THEM! Also don't forget to guess who that mystery female who lives in the mountains is. I'll give you one hint she was in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness so she's not my OC~**

**_~That night in the Jade Palace~_**

Tigress had just finished training for the day and went to the kitchen to get her and Shira some dinner. She walked into the barracks then in the kitchen to find a scroll on the table. She picked it up and it read

_Tigress,_

_I need you to know something else about Shira's illness. I didn't want to tell you in front of the others because it will affect her painfully, emotionally, and mentally and I could only trust you with this information. I am sure she knows about it by now that when she sleeps she will have daydreams and nightmares bringing back her secrets, her fears, and painful memories to her. She will mumble, talk, shout, and might even fight in her sleep. This is normal for this sickness and it will get worse as time goes by. Her walking may get better but she is still unable to fight. I would appreciate it if you would sleep on the floor in her room at night. It may not be comfortable but please do as I ask. I know I could trust you to take care of her._

_-Master Shifu_

Then Tigress hid the scroll in her vest and started to get food for her and Shira. Then she walked out of the kitchen and went to Shira's room.

**_~Shira's Room~_**

Shira was just sitting on the edge of her bed in deep thought. Then she heard Tigress opening the door then looked up. "Hey Tigress.. uh how was your training?"

"It was good I guess" Tigress said then she walked over to Shira with the food and held her, her plate.

"Oh thank you" She said then took the plate and looked to see it was tofu.

"Just to let you know I'm not the cooking type." Tigress replied

"It's alright I'm not either, the only thing I could make that's actually good is tea" Shira said as she looked at her food and then to Tigress "you looked troubled, is something wrong?"

"Oh it's just that I found this scroll in the kitchen from Master Shifu." Tigress said as she held the scroll in front of Shira

"What does it say?" She asked

"Well he wrote something that will happen during your illness, and he wants me to be in here at night" Tigress replied

Shira looked confused but then realized what Tigress was talking about "Is this about me having nightmares of my fears, memories, and secrets. He told me that I'll talk, yell, and even fight in my sleep."

"So your alright with me staying in here at night" Tigress asked

"It's fine Tigress if Master Shifu asked you to then it's alright with me" Shira said "plus Viper kept telling me that 'us girls should have a sleepover so that we could bond' "

"She's been telling me for years that we should have a girls night out or a sleepover or something like that" Tigress said with a smirk

Then Shira took a bite of her food and when she was done she asked "so have you ever done anything like that?"

Tigress thought for a moment then said "well we did once had a sleepover as teenagers way before Po came here."

"So how did it go?" She asked

"It was ok until she wanted to give me a makeover, but then I told her I had a better idea" Tigress said with a smirk

"And that would be..." Shira replied

"Well during the sleepover we herd Monkey, Crane and Mantis' giggling and whispering to each other in the other room." Tigress started

_~Flashback in Vipers room~_

_"Come on Tigress just a little make up" Viper begged _

_"Viper I told you that I don't wear makeup" Tigress said with her arms crossed_

_"Not even a little lipstick?" Viper asked. Tigress was about to say no but they both herd something from the other room_

_"He he he" a voice laughed _

_"Shhh" another voice said_

_Tigress and Viper stayed quiet and tried to listen to the others but they were quiet as well then Tigress smirked and said " 'yawn' I'm getting sleepy Viper are you?" Then she nodded to Viper_

_" 'yawn' yeah we should start getting to sleep" Viper said then tried not to laugh then she blew out the candle and said as she smirked "night Tigress"_

_"Goodnight Viper" Tigress said then they both pretended to go to sleep._

_~End of Flashback~_

"We pretended to go to sleep so that they thought that we didn't to know that they were listening" Tigress said

"So you pretended to go to sleep and that's it?" Shira asked

"No, now here's the part we did my other idea" Tigress replied

_~Flashback~_

_It had been a few hours since they pretended to fall asleep and the others were asleep, Tigress and Viper both had their eyes closed, but tried to keep them open so they wouldn't fall asleep. Then Viper slithered over to Tigress and whispered "Tigress... Tigress are you awake?"_

_Tigress opened her right eye to see who it was, then opened them both then whispered "Yeah"_

_"So why did we pretend to fall asleep?" Viper asked_

_"Because we heard the others spying on us remember." Tigress replied"Yeah but why didn't we just attack them or something that's what you would usually do?" Viper asked_

_"Yeah but now when need to get good revenge on them and you wanted to give someone a makeover right?" Tigress asked _

_"Yeah.." Viper asked_

_"Well I've got an idea."_

_"And that is?" Viper asked_

_"Well you know how you and the others sometimes say that I have no fun?" Tigress asked, Viper nodded "well tonight we will have fun"_

_A wide smile appeared on Viper's face and she said "great what are we going to do?"_

_"Grab your makeup stuff and follow me" Tigress said as she got up and walked to the door with Viper following her._

_~Monkey's Room~_

_Tigress opened the door and peeked in to see if Monkey was asleep and luckily he was. Then she signaled Viper to go inside and Tigress closed the door after she went in. Viper turned to Tigress and asked "so why are we here"_

_"Three reasons, one to prove that I can have fun, two to get revenge, and three you get to give someone a makeover." Tigress said signaling her arm to Monkey_

_"Tigress you're a genius! I knew you could be fun!" Viper whispered_

_"See we get three things done by doing one thing three times" Tigress said "now let's get started"_

_"Wait but how can we put the makeup on him in the dark? If we put a candle he could wake up." Viper said_

_"Don't worry we don't need light if it's messy it'll still be funny" Tigress said_

_"You're right ooo this is going to be so much fun!" Viper said then she and Tigress got started on Monkey's makeover. After they were done they went to Crane's room._

_~Crane's Room~_

_Then he mumbled in his sleep "Take that Tai Lung" Tigress and Viper giggled and Tigress put her paw over her mouth, and Viper put her tail to cover her mouth. "Tai Lung you have been defeated by Crane the mighty Dragon Warrior!" He said in his sleep. Luckily they were finished with his makeover just in time so they wouldn't burst out laughing._

_~Mantis' Room~_

_Finally they went to Mantis' room they couldn't get they makeup on his face perfectly so it took a while. Lucky for them he was a heavy sleeper. Right before they finished he said something in his sleep "You will no longer call me tiny, now you call me biggy!" They tried not to laugh and walked into Vipers room and finally went to sleep._

_~The Next Morning~_

_The next morning the morning gong rang and they all rushed out of their rooms to greet their Master "Good Morning Master" they all said in unison Shifu was standing there with his eyes closed._

_"Good Morning students today you will be-" he started but he saw the faces of Monkey, Crane, and Mantis and said "do you three gentlemen care to explain yourselves" _

_"Explain what?" Monkey asked as they all were still facing their master._

_"Your faces." Shifu said and chuckled then they looked at each other wide eyed._

_"AAHHH" Monkey, Crane and Mantis screamed_

_"Why are we wearing makeup?!" Crane shouted _

_"How did this happen!" Mantis yelled _

_"Who did this!" Monkey shouted _

_They were silent for a moment trying to get the make up off . Then they heard a giggle coming from Viper, then Tigress said with a smirk to mock Crane "Tai Lung you have been defeated by Crane the mighty Dragon Warrior!" _

_Then Viper said to mock Mantis "You will no longer call me tiny, now you call me biggy!" Then they both busted out laughing_

_"Were you girls the ones who did this?" Shifu asked_

_"Yes Master" Tigress and Viper replied at the same time. Monkey, Crane, and Mantis were about to attack them, but Shifu held his arm up signaling them to stop._

_"May I ask why?" Shifu said_

_"We have three reasons Master" Tigress said_

_"And they are?" Shifu asked_

_"That I wanted to prove that I could be...fun" Tigress replied_

_"I wanted to give someone a makeover because Tigress didn't want one." Viper said_

_"And they were spying on us during our sleepover last night" Tigress and Viper said in unison_

_"Well then you deserve a punishment, you will train an extra hour everyday for the rest of the week with no breaks" Shifu said_

_"You heard him gals to the training hall you go" Mantis said with a smirk_

_"Actually I was talking to you three" Shifu said as he turn around_

_"What!" They all said_

_"Master Shifu we didn't do anything" Crane said _

_"Master I have to agree with him we deserve the punishment" Viper said_

_"Why do we deserve it?" Monkey asked_

_"Because you three spied on them last night that's why now no more questions" Shifu said "as for you girls your reward is that you don't have to train for the rest of the week but only if you want to"_

_"Forgive me for asking Master but reward for what?" Tigress asked _

_"For making me do something that I never thought I would do again." Shifu said_

_"What Master?" Viper asked_

_"For making me laugh" Shifu said with a chuckle then he stopped and said "now if you three are going to act like boys and not gentlemen then I suggest you go to the training hall."_

_The three looked at each other then Tigress smirked and said "you heard him boys off to the training hall you go" then her and Viper chuckled_

_~End of Flash back~_

"That is a brilliant idea now I'm starting to see the good things to a sleepover." Shira said as she put her empty plate on the floor

"At first I didn't like the idea of Viper and I having a sleepover but I admit it was fun" Tigress said

"Did you have any others?" Shira asked

"No that was my first and last sleepover." Tigress said

"Well it's getting late I think we should start getting to sleep" Shira said as she picked up the food try and headed to the door

Then Tigress got the tray and said "allow me"

"Thanks" then Tigress walked out of the room and came back and sat on the other side of the room on the ground "Tigress can you do me a favor?" Shira asked

"Sure what is it?" Tigress asked

"If I'm yelling, fighting, or even talking in my sleep, I want you to wake me up no matter what." Shira said

Tigress looked worriedly at her then said "of course I will"

"Thank you" then Shira laid on her bed and said "goodnight"

Tigress said "goodnight" then laid on the floor looked at the ceiling in worry _'Where are they? When are they getting here? Have they found the flower? What if their in trouble? What if they don't make it? What if someone attacks the Palace while their gone? What if I can't fight them alone? What am I going to do?' It took awhile but she was able to fall asleep as she worried what might happen._

_**~Well there you have it I'll try to post Chapter 9 soon. Please post reviews don't just read the story and leave! I love getting reviews from you guys if you have an idea, or suggestion, or if you just say how you feel about the story then post reviews! Also if you have any idea or guess on who that mystery female is from the previous chapter then POST IT, and if someone gets it right then I'll give them a shout out! PLEASE REVIEW!~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Eye to Eye

**_~A/N: Hey so I would like to thank the following people for guessing the right answer tigerlover101, rakat14, and MasterTigress4444, but I also wanna thank those of you who participated in guessing. So I wanna ask all of you to vote on my poll on my page it's about what story I should write next. You can review the story or PM me what you think about my ideas. And I wanna thank those of you who are reviewing and telling my what you think and if you have any questions let me know. So Chapter 9 is posted!~_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_I do not own Kung Fu Panda._**

**~Jade Palace~**

Shira was sleeping but she kept tossing and turning and mumbling.

_~Shira's Dream~_

_Shira was walking through a dark hallway and she started to hear voices._

_"You are a monster"_

_"You cannot control your strength"_

_"You will never control you claws"_

_"Your fear of hurting everyone will come true"_

_"You can't protect the ones you love"_

_"You can't be the good girl you always have to be"_

_"That is why your parents left you"_

_"Your parents hated you!"_

_Then Shira's legs felt week and fell to her knees. Covering her ears but the voices became louder. She looked around but she only saw darkness._

_"Your old friends hated you!" _

_"You are responsible for their death!"_

_"You didn't do anything!"_

_"You froze in fear!"_

_"You are a failure!"_

_"Your new friends hate you!"_

_"No one is looking your cure!"_

_"They don't want you!"_

_"You deserve to die!"_

_"No one will ever love you!"_

_"Now you will never see them again"_

_Shira looked up with her eyes shut and shouted to the dark ceiling._

_~End of Dream~_

Then she woke up and sat up "NO!" She shouted breathing heavily.

"Shira it's ok your awake you have nothing to worry about." Tigress said as calmly as she could

"I-I ... I am fine" Shira said as she calmed down "just a stupid dream" then she stood up and saw the light in her room "what time is it?" she asked

"It's the afternoon" Tigress said

"What! I slept in! Isn't Jiang supposed to be getting here soon!" Shira shouted as she stood up then fell to the ground with Tigress rushing to her side

"Yes but... why are you overreacting?" Tigress asked as she helped Shira stand

"I just... I don't want him to see me this way you know like fainting, talking in my sleep, and yelling every time I wake up"

"Trust me I know how you feel... but you said that he was your best friend and you two have been training together at the Ming Ya Temple since you were kids" Tigress explained

"I uh... I guess your right" Shira said

Then they heard a slightly knock at the door and Tigress said "Come in" it opened to reveal Zeng.

"Forgive me for interrupting masters but I believe Master Jiang is on his way up the thousand steps." He said nervously

"Alright thank you" Tigress said as she stood up Zeng walked out of the room.

"Ok let's give him an explanation why no ones here" Shira said

"No"Tigress said "I will, you stay in bed"

"What?"

"You might not be well enough to go outside right now, it's cold," Tigress said

"Fine I'll stay here" Shira sighed as she laid in the bed

"Good I'll explain to him that your sick, and where everyone is" Tigress said "do you want me to bring him here when he comes?"

"Um sure but if he doesn't want to than no" Shira said

Tigress answered with a nod and walked out of the room.

**~The Jade Palace Steps~**

Tigress stood at the top waiting for Jiang who is Shifu's other student who he trained at the Ming Ya Temple. She doesn't know what he looks like but she's about to find out.

She suddenly heard footsteps then she was approached by a handsome muscular tiger then he bowed to her "You must be Master Tigress it is an honor I am Master Jiang but you could just call me Jiang."

"Yes I am but we all call each other by our first names excepted for Master Shifu." Tigress answered

"Not to worry I already made that mistake" he chuckled "not to be rude but where are the others?"

"About that... there's a problem you see Shira is ill. She's fainting, talking and fighting in her sleep. She'll start having daydreams and nightmares about her secrets, fears, and painful memories soon." Tigress explained "so they all went out in teams for a cure which is a saffron flower. Master Shifu assigned me to stay here and take care of my sister. But if she doesn't get it by tomorrow at sunset" she paused and looked down "she won't survive her illness"

"What! That's horrible! Where is she? is she alright?" Jiang asked worriedly

"She's fine she in her room, but I'll show you to yours first" Tigress answered to calm him down

"No I care about her to much, I just need to see how she is." He responded quickly

"Alright fine this way" Tigress said as she walked to the barracks then Jiang followed her

"Wait did you say... sister?" Jiang asked

"Yes when she first got here she said that she was my sister and no one knew excepted for her and Master Shifu" Tigress explained then she realized something "wait you didn't know she never told you?" He shook his head "but you've been training with each other ever since you were kids"

"Yeah I knew that she was adopted by Master Shifu and when we were kids we were really close but-" he stopped walking and sighed "one day she just changed"

"Changed how?" Tigress asked and started to keep walking then Jiang followed her

"Well she started to train alone, then study and meditate alone from anyone excepted Master Oogway and Master Shifu. Then she started to eat alone but I would say hello and start to eat with her but she always said _'excuse me I need to go' _and she walked away. We hung out a few times but then she would excuse her self and leave... Oh and she started to wear gloves all the time even when it was hot" Jiang explained in a sad tone

"That's odd... what about the two other students that were there Bai and Chang? Did she ever talk to them?" Tigress asked

"Sometimes but they always teased us and she always attempted to hit them or something but she always hesitated and walked away." Jiang explained "now that I think about it she started to be concealed in her room after they arrived and even more concealed after they past away. Maybe she's one of those shy types"

"No she doesn't seem like she's shy" Tigress said "but like she's hiding something"

"What would she be hiding?" Jiang asked

"I'm not sure but you know her better than I do" Tigress said then she thought for a moment "do you think those gloves have anything to do with it?"

"Maybe but they could just mean that they have to do with her not liking germs some women are like that" Jiang said"maybe it's nothing to worry about"

"You mean other than the fact that she's ill" Tigress said "I'm sorry that you didn't get to be with her that much"

"And I'm sorry that you just found out that she was your sister" Jiang said "I hope the others will make it here soon I don't want to lose her again"

"Me to..." Tigress said "can I ask what did Bai and Chang tease you two about"

"Well uh... I think it would be best if Shira told you" he said nervously. Tigress made a concerned face but went back to normal when they approached the door.

**~Shira's Room~**

Tigress knocked and Shira said "come in" Tigress walked in slowly as Shira sat up and saw Jiang they looked in each other's eyes for a moment but Shira broke it but smiled "Jiang I see you have made a safe a trip from the Ming Ya Palace"

"It was good until I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped in a bamboo tree." He chuckled

Tigress felt awkward so she decided to leave so she said "I'll be right back I need to do something" then walked out leaving the two other tigers.

"Can I ask you something?" Jiang asked nervously

"You just did" Shira said as she turned her body to him and looked down.

"Not that's not it, I mean why didn't you ever tell me that you had a sister?" Jiang asked

Then Shira looked into his eyes and said "well when Tigress and I were young children our parents had taken us to two separate orphanages because the village we lived in wasn't safe"

"Why were you separated?" Jiang asked as he sat beside her and looked into her eyes with concern

"Because the first orphanage we went to couldn't take in two tigers so they left me there they said that I would see them again...they said their goodbyes and left and that was them." Shira explained "I wouldn't expected Tigress would remember me because she was almost two years old. That's all I could remember and there was no reason to talk about a sister who wouldn't remember me. I thought she was safer without me." Then she looked down to her lap.

Jiang put his hands on the sides of her face to make her look at him so they would meet eye to eye then he asked "Why would she be safer without you?"

She closed her eyes and removed his hands from her and said "I had great strength as a child and I couldn't control it."

"I understand, it must have been hard for you to go through all of that" Jiang said "I should let you rest, it was good to talk to you just like old times" he said as he stood up.

He smiled at her at started to leave but Shira stood up and hugged him. He didn't know what to do 'Don't just stand her like an idiot hug her' He thought then he wrapped his arms around her.

They stood like that for about a minute but then she said "Thank you for listening you don't know long it's been since I opened up like that" she said then she broke the hug.

"I'm always here if you need to talk" he said then he walked out of the room. He closed the door then put a big smile on his face. _'I can't believe that just happened she opened up to me, and she hugged me I'm the luckiest tiger in China!'_ Then he went to find Tigress to ask wear his room was.

**_~A.N:Thanks for reading please post your ideas, your thoughts, and if you have any questions post them and I'll try to get back to you. I hope you like my new character Jiang tell me what you think about him. Oh I almost forgot please vote my poll on my profile page it's about my ideas for my next story! Chapter 10 might take a while but I'll be working on it as much as I can. Please review!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Another Situation

**~A.N: I want to appreciate those of you who are reading and reviewing. Tell me what you think about Jiang my OC. There will be more of my OC's but some will be there and some will only be in flashbacks but if you have anything to say post it! I have a poll in my profile that I just updated, plz vote I only have 3 votes! Also that mystery character will be in this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

**_~Bamboo Forest~_**

Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper, and Shirong were walking in the forest silently. They had until the next day at sunset to take the cure to Shira. They were all still quiet until Crane said "The bamboo forest seems really different when it's quiet"

"Yeah it seems... peaceful" Viper said

"Speaking of peaceful how do you think Shifu's daughters are back at the palace" Mantis said "I wonder if that Jiang guy got there yet"

"They should be fine" Viper said

"Yeah because everything's always fine when there's three tigers at the palace instead of one" Monkey said sarcastically

"Wait what did you say?" Shirong asked quickly

"I said it's always fine when there's three-" Monkey started to say

"No before that" Shirong said

"About that the bamboo forest seems peaceful?" Viper asked

"After that" Shirong said

"You mean when I asked about Shifu's daughters?" Mantis asked

"Yes that" he said "he never told me that he had daughters... Did he not want me to meet them?

"What are you talking about you've already met one of them" Monkey said

"Who?" Shirong asked

"Tigress and Shira are his daughters" Crane said "He adopted Shira when she was five and Tigress two years later when she was five"

"He never told you?" Viper asked

"No he didn't, he never told me that I was technically a grandfather" Shirong said

"Maybe it ...didn't come up?" Monkey said

"I can't believe it, I find out that I'm a grandfather and I might lose one of my grandchildren that I haven't even met" he said sadly and looked down but he felt a wing on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Shirong we'll get that saffron flower no matter what" Crane said

"Your right... I believe you will." Shirong said after a while he asked "did my son have any other students at the Ming Ya Temple?"

"Yeah he had three other male students" Viper said

"Who were they?" Shirong asked

"There was an antelope named Bai, and uh.. there was a fox named Chang, and a tiger Jiang, he should be at the palace by now" Crane explained

"Shira and Jiang started training with each other as kids and still ever since" Mantis said "Bai and Chang used to be there too"

"What do you mean by 'used to be' did they quit?" Shirong asked

"Actually they...past away" Monkey said "we found out a few days after Po defeated Tai Lung."

"Do you know how?" Shirong asked

"Well Jiang, Bai, Chang, and Shira fought him at the start of the Thread of Hope and we fought him at the end of it on his way to the valley. All we know is that Bai and Chang didn't survive it" Viper explained sadly

"I'm sorry I had to ask" Shirong said

"It's ok you had the right to know" Crane said "we should keep moving it looks like it's going to snow soon"

Suddenly they heard rustling and then heard crying "did you here that?" Viper said

"It's coming from over there" Monkey said as he pointed to some bushes.

They slowly walked over to the bushes. Monkey moved the bushes to see what was making that noise. And what they saw shocked them... it was a male baby wolf. They kept staring at the wolf who was wearing a grey shirt with a dark blue stripe and black pants with a golden embroidery. He looked about one years old. His eyes showed that he was tired and that he had been crying. His fur was black, messy, and he had cuts on his arms, legs, and his face.

Mantis asked "what should we do?"

"I don't know but we can't just leave here" Viper said "look how hurt he is."

"We should take him with us" Crane said "while were looking for the flower we can look for his parents"

"I'll carry him" Monkey said as picked up the wolf cub. He started to back away and whimper.

"It's ok we're going to help you" Viper said trying to calm him down "what's your name?"

"En- Enlai" he said "are you going to hurt me?"

"No; we want to help" Crane said

"Why are you out here young one?" Shirong asked

"I can't find my mommy or daddy" Enlai said as he was about to cry

"We'll help you find them, come with us" Mantis said

"O-Ok" Enlai said then he started to crawl to them

"Do you want me to carry you?" Monkey asked

Enlai nodded and Monkey picked him up in his arms then they all started walking. Then Viper asked "Enlai have you ever heard of the Furious Five?"

Enlai nodded and said "my daddy told me about them but they sound scary."

"Why do they sound scary?" Crane asked looking at the wolf

"Because they are furious" Enlai said which made everyone smile

"Oh Enlai just because they are called the furious five doesn't mean they are furious" Shirong said smiling at Enlai "in fact I think that they are very nice kung fu warriors." He said smirking

"Really you have met them" Enlai said excitedly

"Of course and so have you" Shirong said

"I have?"

"Yes who do you think these four are?" Shirong said as he used his arms to gesture to Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis.

"But there's only four not five" Enlai said

"The other member is at the Jade Palace right now sweetie" Viper said "her name is Tigress and she's a tiger."

"We haven't even told you our names" Crane said "My name is Crane"

"I'm Mantis" Mantis said after he jumped on Monkeys shoulder.

"I'm Monkey" He said

Then Viper slithered closer so he could see her "and I'm Viper"

"And my name is Shirong and I am their master's father." Shirong said

"What is your Masters name?" Enlai asked

"His name is Shifu" Viper explained "and our friend the Dragon Warrior is Po he's a panda. Oh and Shifu has two other students our friend Shira and Jiang but we haven't even met him yet. And their both tigers."

"Wow" Enlai said

"We should get him cleaned up" Crane said

"I'm sleepy"Enlai said as he yawned

"You go to sleep child you don't like like you've had any" Shirong said then Enlai feel asleep in Monkey's arms. Everyone stopped to look and it brought a warm smile to their faces.

**_~With Shifu and Master Yao~_**

Shifu woke up with a headache he tried to rub his head but he realized that he was chained up high on a wall. He looked around, it was dark but he saw Master Yao chained next to him.

"Fuzzy your awake!" Yao said excitedly "your not mumbling in your sleep anymore!"

"Master Yao are you alright?" Shifu asked

"I'm fine Shifu don't be such a wet blanket" Yao teased

"Were are we?" Shifu asked

"We are in a cave" Yao said happily "and a good thing to it looks like it's going to snow soon"

"Who chained us here?" Shifu asked

"You are now are asking a lot of questions Shifu," Yao said than a breeze blew then he said "oh look feathers!"

"Feathers? 'gasp' that must mean were-" Shifu said but was interrupted

A woman stepped in to see that they were awake when she came into the light they saw that it was... Fenguang she said "well well well what I surprise I see that you have come Shifu and Master Yao as my guests and I will soon have more"

"What do you want Fenguang" Shifu asked angrily

"Oh Shifu it's not what I want it's what you want" she said "I understand that you need a saffron flower for that 'special' student of yours"

"How do you know that?" Shifu asked

"Master Yao was so kind enough to tell me everything" she said

"Master Yao why?" Shifu asked

"She said please" Yao said

Shifu sighed and asked "what do you plan to do Fenguang?"

"I actually have a saffron flower... but I think I'm going to have a little fun first" she chuckled

"Fun! How?" Yao asked

"First by having your search teams come here. Then bringing your students from the Jade Palace as well. And when you are all locked up and chained that's when it will start" Fenguang Then she started to walk away "I wish I could stay and chat but it's time for my fun to begin" then she flew away.

"Master Yao I'm sorry but I don't see how I can protect any of my students now" Shifu sighed

"Don't worry Shifu she could have trouble bringing them here...but then again she might not" Yao said

"No it's not that it's just, that if Shira doesn't get that flower by tomorrow then we will lose her." Shifu said sadly

"Shifu you cannot protect her from everything like what if her and Tigress meet their birth parents. You can't protect them from that but you can be proud of them and support them" Yao said

"I feel like I know what your saying Master Yao" Shifu said

"Good but all we can do right now is hang on this wall and wait." Yao said

**_~Deep in the Bamboo Forset Po and Master Chao~_**

They were walking in an area of the bamboo forest and Master Chao got a concerned face and looked down Po noticed this and asked "is something wrong Master Chao?"

He looked up and said "I can feel that something is going to happen but I can't figure out what"

"Well it does kinda look likes it's gonna snow" Po said

"No not that it feels like something we should watch out for." Chao said

Then a flapping noise was heard then Po said "oh that's probably just Crane, he might have found it!"

"Wrong Dragon Warrior" the person said and landed right in front of them revealing Fenguang

"Fenguang!" Chao said as he and Po got into a fighting stance

"Well well well what do we have here the Dragon Warrior and Master Chao what a wonderful surprise" she said sarcastically

"What do you want Fenguang?" Po asked

"I wanted to let you know that Shifu and Yao are in my lair locked up" she said "and soon you will be too" she leaped at Chao knocking him down. But he got up and threw a right kick at her but she ducked and he slammed into a big rock. She turned to Po and fought him but it ended up a tie. She realized that Chao was weak from flying into the rock so she flew to him. She used her talons to grab him by the shoulders and stared to fly away knowing that Po would follow her. "Poor panda you cant keep up" she said as she flew faster. He kept following her breathing heavily they were getting close to the cave.

**_~The Cave~_**

Shifu heard flapping and he said "she must be back with some of the others"

Then she flew in with an unconscious Master Chao and quickly chained him next to Yao. After she finished he started to wake up and Shifu asked "Master Chao are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine but Po-" Chao started to say but was interrupted

"Master Chao!... Master Chao!" Po shouted as he breathed heavily "there you guys are!"

"Po look out behind you!" Shifu shouted

"What?" Po said as he turned around but was knocked unconscious. She walked over to him and chained him next to Chao.

Fenguang chuckled then she said "now I need to go get a few more before my fun starts" then she flew out of the cave laughing

Then Po started to wake up and Shifu said "Po!"

"What don't hit me" Po shouted closing his eyes

"Panda!" Shifu shouted

Then Po opened his eyes "phew for a second I thought I was a goner...where are we?"

"We're in Fenguang's lair Po she's planning to capture us, she's out to get the five, and then she'll go to the Jade Palace to capture Tigress, Shira, and Jiang." Shifu explained

"What we have to stop her!" Po shouted as he started shaking his chains

"But then we won't be able to see what fun she is planning" Yao said

"It's probably not fun for us" Po said

Then Chao started to wake up looked around and said "what are we going to do?"

"The best thing we can do is wait" Yao said

"Master Yao are you sure?" Po said

"Isn't there something else we could do Master Yao?" Chao asked

"Maybe but it wouldn't be wise" Yao said

"Are you sure Master Yao?" Shifu asked

"Yes Shifu I'm positive" Yao said "I only wonder what fun she is planning."

"It's not going to be good" Shifu sighed "and by now she should be fighting Viper and Crane or Monkey and Mantis... I hope they won't be hope severely injured."

**_~Bamboo Forest~_**

They had been walking for about an hour and Enlai was still sleeping. Then Viper said "Aww isn't he so cute when he's sleeping"

"He looks so relaxed" Mantis said then Enlai started to wake up.

"Did you have a good sleep Enlai?" Crane asked

"Yeah" Enlai said then he looked up, pointed up, and said "hey look an owl"

"Wait what" Monkey said as he looked up

"It's Fenguang!" Crane shouted

Then Fenguang landed a few feet in front of them and said "well look what we have here the four, an old man, aww and a little wolf boy"

"What do you want Fenguang?" Crane asked then got into a fighting stance

"Here take him" Monkey whispered to Shirong as he handed Enlai to him.

"I want you to come with me we're going to have a little fun" Fenguang said as she took a few steps closer

"And what makes you think that we're going to come with you?" Viper asked angrily

Then Fenguang put an evil grin on her face and flew to Shirong who was holding Enlai. She used her talons to grab Shirong by the shoulders and flew in the air with frightened Enlai in his arms.

"Let em' go Fenguang" Monkey yelled

"I don't think so" She yelled back then flew away

"Crane go after her well catch up" Mantis said

"Got it!" Crane said then he flew away

"Come on" Viper said then the three ran as fast as they could

**_~In the mountains~ _**

Fenguang was flying as fast as she could to her cave as she could see the entrance right ahead. She flew in her cave and put Shirong and Enlai in a small cell and then locked it. Then flew out of the cave as fast as light and went for the others. It took Shirong a few seconds to realize where he was. He went over to Enlai and asked "child are you alright?"

Enlai nodded but by his face it showed fear. Shirong looked around and he saw Po, Shifu, Chao, and Yao chained high on the wall. "Shifu? Son is that you?" He asked

Shifu looked over to him with a shocked face "father? What are you doing here? Who is that child?" Then Po, Chao, and Yao looked in his direction.

"When I was walking with your students, we found this wolf cub in some bushes. His name is Enlai he seemed lost so we decided to take him with us."

"You were with my students are they safe?" Shifu asked with anxiousness

"I don't know when that owl came she got me by the shoulders and took me and Enlai here" Shirong explained

"Is the kid okay?" Po asked

"Yes yes he's fine" Shirong said as he looked at Enlai

"Ooh Shifu this is your father? He is just like you so very old and fuzzy!" Yao shouted and they looked at him then Shirong and then to Shifu.

"Father this is Master Yao" Shifu said then he said "and that is Master Chao, and of course you know Po"

"Good to see you again Shirong" Po said

"Hello Po... would anyone like to explain what's going on?" Shirong said

"Fenguang is trying to capture us all then she's headed to the Jade Palace to get my other three students Tigress, Shira, and Jiang. The last two-" Shifu explained but got interrupted

"Yes yes your students explained already and that Shira I believe is sick" Shirong said

"Yes" Shifu sighed

"I hope the guys could-" Po started but got interrupted by Fenguang coming in with the Four in hear talons. They wear all hurt and weak but otherwise fine. Fenguang started to lock them up. She put Monkey next to Po, then Viper next to Monkey, Crane next to Viper, and she got a small cage to put Mantis in then put it next to Crane.

She landed on the ground and looked up at all of them. Then she said "it seems that I have beaten all of you but... I am not finished"

"Fenguang you said you were going to capture all of us! and you have what do you want?" Chao asked angrily

"What you mean it's not obvious yet?" Fenguang asked teasingly

"Just tell us what you are up to Fenguang!" Po shouted

"I need something and I'm going to get it" she said

"How!" Shifu shouted

"Well Shifu if you must know I'm getting revenge all of you, but I don't need to do something to all of you" Fenguang explained "just that oh so adopted daughter of yours!" Then she walked to the entrance of the cave. She turned her head to face back at them and said "now the fun will begin!" Then she flew away leaving ten worried people in the cave.

**_~A.N: I really hoped you liked this chapter it's my longest one yet. You will really want to read the next chapters! So please review ask questions or whatever. And please please please vote my poll on my profile page I only have 3 votes! Tell me what you think of the story, my OC, and if you want I can give you a spoiler! _**


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

**~A.N: I really appreciate that you have been reading my first story. Also I'm having a little quiz its to see what chapter is based on a part from a movie or TV series other than Kung Fu Panda. To participate you send a review or PM me with the chapter and movie with TV show name. For example**

_(Chapter)- (movie/tv show name)_

**I hope you participate now on to the story.**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda.**

**_~The Jade Palace~_**

Shira was in her room alone while Tigress was meditating at the peach tree, and Jiang was reading in his room. Shira decided she needed some rest so she went to sleep. At first she started to dream about her life in the Ming Ya Temple but then it started to turn into a nightmare.

_~Shira's Nightmare~_

_Shira was walking in a hall at the Ming Ya Temple heading for her room. Then the hall started to get dark she looked around and got into a defensive stance._

_"Who's there?" She asked angrily then she started to walk slowly, but looking to her left and right rapidly. _

_She was walking in her defensive stance then she was knocked over by a dark figure. She looked up to face him but she couldn't tell who he was._

_"Who are you?" She asked but she was still on the ground_

_"I am your friend" he said as he bent down and reached his arm out to her. She backed away and helped herself up. "I was only trying to help" he said as he stood back up he removed his hood and revealed that he was... Tai Lung_

_"Your no friend of mine Tai Lung! Not anymore! Now why are you here?" She asked coldly_

_"Because your hiding your secret from your friends and I know for a fact that they will find out" Tai Lung said as he walked closer too her_

_"How?" She asked angrily as she stepped back _

_"You'll see" he said as he removed his cloak "but in the mean time" he looked into her eyes and then he leaped at her and she woke up._

_~End of Shira's Dream~_

She gasped as she sat up. She was breathing heavily and footsteps were heard running towards her room. The door opened and it revealed Tai Lung, he bent down to her and asked "Shira are you alright?" His voice sounded exactly like Jiang's.

She gave an angry glare and started to fight him. She pinned him to the wall with her left paw on his chest and she shouted "WHY ARE YOU HERE TAI LUNG?!"

He got a confused look on his face and said "What are you talking about? it's me Jiang!"

"DON'T LIE!" She shouted. Then she raised her right paw as her claws came out. She was about to claw his face but someone grabbed her arm stopping her. She turned around to face Tigress who tried to pull her back.

"SHIRA! NO! THATS NOT TAI LUNG!" Tigress shouted

Shira relaxed then looked back at him. It was Tai Lung but he faded from her sight and she saw Jiang "Jiang" she said "I-I'm so sorry" she said as she took a few steps back and sat on the floor "I thought... I thought" she whispered then she looked up to him.

"It's okay it's not your fault" Tigress said "it's because of the illness that is making you see things"

Jiang slowly walked to Shira, kneeled next to her, put his right paw on her left shoulder, looked into her eyes, and asked "Are you okay?"

Shira took a deep breath as she closed her eyes "yes I'm fine" she said as she pushed Jiang's paw off her shoulder "I think I should take a walk" she said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Let me go with you" Tigress said as she took a step forward.

Shira put her right arm up signaling her to stop and said "no... it's best if I go alone"

"Are you sure?" Tigress asked

"You shouldn't be walking outside, especially alone" Jiang said

"I'll be fine" Shira said then she walked out of the barracks to the Peach Tree. Then Tigress and Jiang walked to the kitchen. **(A.N: I don't know what they call it so I'm putting kitchen)**

**_~In the Kitchen~_**

"I'm really worried about Shira. She's not telling us anything and I know that somethings bothering her" Tigress said as she sat down

"I wonder why she thought I was Tai Lung?" Jiang asked as he sat across from her

"It may have something to do with her nightmare" Tigress said "but I wonder why he was even in her nightmare? Were Shira and Tai Lung friends before his rampage?"

"Well they were sort of. They treated each other like brother and sister" Jiang explained "they had some arguments though

"Tai Lung and I treated each other like that too, but with no fighting." Tigress said as she looked down "we often played, trained, and sometimes tease each other"

"They would do that too but when she started to shut everyone out besides Master Oogway and Master Shifu," Jiang explained "Tai Lung and Shira only talked for a few minutes each day he was at the temple and that was it"

"What do you mean by 'shut everyone out' " Tigress asked as she lifted her head

"Well...what did Master Shifu tell you about Shira before she got here?" Jiang asked

"He said that she is not one of emotion, she doesn't smile much, doesn't hug or get excited, tends to over train, she's very mysterious, and that she's hardcore" Tigress explained

"Ok the part about being mysterious, it all started a few years after I started training at the Ming Ya Temple. You know training alone, concealing herself in her room. Well for two weeks a month she wouldn't be so concealing due to over isolation. But over time two weeks would turn into one week, then one week turned into two days. Whenever we were assigned a mission then she would come,

but by the time it reached two days it was right after Tai Lung's rampage." Jiang explained

"So it's because of Tai Lung that she isolated herself." Tigress said

"Well that and something else.." Jiang said awkwardly

"What? What is it?" Tigress asked

"Well when ever we went on a mission, or she went down to the village someone would always.."Jiang said

"Someone would always... what?" Tigress asked

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you" Jiang said "it won't sound right coming out of my mouth" he added

"Isn't that what you said about the other students Bai and Chang teasing you guys about something" Tigress said

"Yeah it's better to talk about it with her" Jiang said

"Why was it embarrassing?" Tigress asked

"Um... in a way I guess" Jiang said "but if you want to know then I suggest you talk to Shira"

"Alright" Tigress said awkwardly "speaking of Shira I think I should check up on her" she added as she stood up

"You do that I think I'll go train" Jiang said as he stood up

"Do you know where the training hall is?" she asked

"I'm sure I'll find it" he said then they both walked out of the barracks.

**~Fenguang's Lair~**

They were chained against the wall in the cave. Mantis in his small cage, then on his left Crane, then Viper, Monkey, Po, Chao, Yao, and then Shifu. Most of them chained by their wrists. They were all awake, exhausted, and in pain (not including Shirong or Enlai who were in the cell).

Shifu then said "this is all my fault"

Everyone turned to look at him then Po said "what do you mean, it's not your fault"

"No Po; it is my fault" Shifu said "I was the one who let Shira go to the village, I knew I shouldn't have let her be out in the open for more than two days"

"Master what are you talking about?" Viper asked

"Have any of you ever wondered why Shira has been a mystery to everyone or why I haven't had her come to the Jade Palace?" Shifu asked

"Kinda" Mantis said

"Well she has always had great strength but she could never control it" Shifu explained "she always concealed herself fearing that she would hurt someone unintentionally. Even though she would go on missions and train she never stayed out to long."

"So by keeping her isolated she wouldn't hurt anyone?" Monkey asked

"Yes" Shifu sighed "I just wonder why she hasn't controlled it yet"

"Didn't one of your other students have the same difficulty?" Chao asked

"Oh yes Master Tigress correct" Yao asked

"Yes however it took Tigress six months to control it but Shira is much more stronger that Tigress" Shifu explained

"Wow I never thought anyone could be stronger than Tigress" Po said

"Well Shira has always been my strongest student" Shifu said

"What about Tai Lung?" Monkey asked

"She has always been stronger than Tai Lung and very close to being stronger than me." Shifu explained

"It must have been tough for her to not talk to anyone" Viper said

"What do you mean?" Po asked

"I mean like being the only female there with no other female to talk to" Viper explained

"Well actually after Tai Lung's rampage Shira rescued a snow leopard from a village that was burned down, and took her to the Ming Ya Temple." Shifu explained

"Who?" Viper asked

"Well she lost her memory and the only thing she could remember was her name which is Mei. She was about 7 years older than Shira but they became friends" Shifu explained

"Did she have a family" Monkey asked

"Yes" Shifu said "a few years after Mei was on a mission and she found her husband"

"So what did she do?" Mantis asked

"She went with her husband and that was the last time we saw her" Shifu said

"So she was the only girl again" Viper said

"True but she did have her friends and her... pictures" Shifu said

"What pictures?" Monkey asked

"When I adopted Shira she had a little blue box. She told me it had pictures and a few other things in it that her parents gave to her." Shifu explained

"Who were in the pictures?" Mantis asked

"I don't know" Shifu replied "she never showed me. I don't even know if she ever looked through it"

"It must bring back her memories that are to hard to think about" Viper said

"Did she bring it with her?" Po asked

"I don't know" Shifu said "but if she did I don't want any of you looking through it without her permission. Understood?" He said sternly and Po and the Four nodded their heads.

To change the subject Crane asked "Master Shifu what do you think Fenguang is planning to do?"

"Oh I know what she's going to do!" Master Yao shouted

"What is it Master Yao?" Chao asked as he looked at him.

Now everyone was looking at Master Yao "do you see those ingredients and the extremely large bowl over there?" He said as he pointed with his right foot.

They all looked to where he was pointing and saw a big green bowl, and bottles of different colors and sizes.

"What about them Master Yao?" Po asked

"If I am correct then... those are the ingredients to make the Potion of Remembrance" Yao said

"The Potion of Remembrance!" Shifu and Chao shouted in unison

"Uhh what's the Potion of Remembrance?" Mantis asked

"It's a potion that makes someone see their past" Shifu explained

"How?" Viper asked

"By pouring some of the potion in the bowl and drinking the rest of it, the bowl shows that persons memories or past dreams" Shifu explained

"And by the size of that bowl she's probably planning to show Shira's memories to everyone" Chao added

"Why would she do that to her?" Crane asked

"I don't know but we will find out" Shifu said

"Do you think they'll be able to fight Fenguang?" Monkey asked

"That I don't know but with Jiang there hopefully they will" Shifu said

"Master Shifu you didn't really explain Jiang that much" Viper said

"Oh yes Master Jiang your other tiger student Shifu?" Yao said

"Yes-" Shifu said

"Oh great another tiger" Mantis said sarcastically

"I think I know what he's like already" Po said

"Actually Po he isn't as hardcore as Tigress and Shira are" Shifu said

"Really?" Po and the Four asked confused

"Really" Shifu replied "I am sure you will get along... _hopefully_"

Then they heard Enlai sneeze, due to the cold weather and the feathers. Everyone looked over to Shirong and Enlai "Aww he has the cutest little sneeze" Viper said

"Enlai are you cold?" Crane asked

Enlai made a small nod and shivered in Shirong's arms. "I don't have anything to keep him warm" Shirong said

"He will be alright is long as we are in shelter" Yao said

"Just keep the feathers away from him" Shifu said then Shirong swept the feathers away and held Enlai. "Who knows how long it will be until she comes back"

_**~Peach Tree~**_

Shira was sitting in a lotus position with her eyes closed next to the tree. She felt the morning sun and a breeze. She opened her eyes and saw the pink leaves circle around her then they went a few feet in front of her. Then leaves huddled together and disappeared but what she saw next shocked her, she saw... The Ghost of Master Oogway.

She stood up and bowed as fast as should and said "Master Oogway! How are you here?!"

He chuckled and said "I know you have many questions young one, but I understand you are troubled"

"Yes Master Oogway I am, I have a rare illness that can only be cured by tea made from the saffron flower. I have until sunset tomorrow to get it, if not then the result is... death"

"I see" he replied "I also see you have met your sister after twenty years I believe."

"Yes Master" she said "forgive me for asking this but why have you come?"

"I have come to help you Shira" Oogway said

"Help me with what Master?" Shira asked

"With your necklace, I see you still have it on" Oogway said

Shira looked down and grabbed her turquoise necklace. It had a black neckline and the stone was a dark turquoise color that blended in with her shirt so you couldn't tell she was wearing it.

"You know that I was never able to take it off Master... I don't think I ever will" she sadly said

"Do not give up hope there is always a way" he said "I have a question for you"

"Of course Master. What is it?" She said

"I have always wondered why you have not told me about your cousin" Oogway asked

Those words shocked "I don't really know Master Oogway I was afraid what you would think"

"It is alright I understand but you know they will eventually find out if you don't tell them" Oogway said

"I think I need to wait until the time is right Master Oogway" Shira said

"Alright then but I have a feeling you will say those exact words again" Oogway said

"I will?" Shira asked

"Will what?" a voice asked from behind her. Shira turned around and saw Tigress "who are you taking to?" Tigress asked

Shira turned to where Oogway was standing but she only saw the peach leaves move with the breeze "no one" she said

"I need to talk to you" Tigress said

**_~A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'll try to post Chapter 12 soon. Anyway that quiz I have plz try it I'll even give you a hint. So far I have 2 parts from two different movies, and there will be more soon. If you have any ideas, questions, or comments then post them or PM me and I'll get back to you. I really hope you like my story tell your friends! And I love it when people review so plz review!_**


End file.
